Archibald the Forgotten
by musefan929
Summary: What becomes after a midnight meeting by an obscure statue? Hermione and Ginny find themselves in another slash. Smut in every chapter. Rated M for language, mature themes, and all that good stuff.
1. Archibald the Forgotten

Where in Merlin's name was it? With an exasperated sigh, Hermione tucked a snaking brown curl underneath her red beanie and fished in her bag. She produced a small note ripped out of a potions book.

_"Statue of Archibald the Forgotten. 10 pm"_

Yes, it was a week before winter holiday. Yes, she was out after hours. And yes, she had planned a tryst with Ginevra Weasley. But now, that seemed likely to end before it ever began.

"Because there's no such thing as sodding Archibald the Forgotten!" Hermione keened, kicking the small statue beside her of a squat monk named Brother Arcturus, a minor fourteenth century alchemist.

Hermione collapsed in a heap on the snow. What had she been thinking, running off to hook up with Ron's sister in the middle of the night? What if he found out?

But she was interrupted by a vision of that Lavender girl snogging Ron. Hermione wiped her cold nose with a golden glove as tears welled at the corners of her eyes.

From one corner of the sky to another, a shooting star streaked across the heavenly firmament, softly fading into a bosom of stars.

"Leo," Hermione whispered, observing the constellation.

"Five points to Gryffindor," A voice whispered beside her.

Hermione shrieked as a hand cupped around her mouth. Ginny raised her other hand to her lips to signal silence, one eyebrow raised.

As Ginny drew her hand away from Hermione's mouth, Hermione hissed venomously, "Do you have any idea how long I've waited out here in the cold?"

Ginny tilted her head, "I was waiting for you, silly thing."

"Where? The nonexistent statue of Archibald the Forgotten?" Hermione huffed, sitting up and dusting the snow off her jacket and beanie.

Ginny stood up and wrapped a black scarf around her hair and head. Emblazoned at one end of the scarf was an embroidered lion and the initials "D.T".

"C'mon then," Ginny responded coyly, helping Hermione get back on her feet, "I'll take you there myself."

The two ran softly through the castle, hand in sweaty hand. Hermione had no idea where she was being led. They dove into a small passage that echoed the sounds of water running and murmurs.

"Are we by the Hufflepuff dormitories?" Hermione asked, amazed at herself for never venturing by the house of the badger.

Ginny nodded, "We're by the Hufflepuff showers. I may have snuck in once or twice to try them out. If you sing, the walls harmonize."

"And exactly how did you manage to 'sneak into' another house?"

Ginny turned around and gave her a wink.

"I have a fondness for warm, wet things I suppose."

Hermione was thankful the darkness hid her beet red face.

The two girls ran through the dark castle, criss-crossing across staircases and hallways. Finally, they reached the stairs that led to the entrance of the Ravenclaw tower, which was quietly lit by a pair of blue fire lanterns.

"You mean," Hermione panted, bending over slightly to catch her breath, "You could have just told me to meet you here?"

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny whispered pointedly, hands on her hips, "I just gave you my patented Walk of Shame escape route! Do you know how long it took to figure out?"

Hermione bit her lip and crossed her arms, "I wish I'd been a normal teenager. Sounds nice."

Ginny stuck out her tongue, "You old lady. Follow me. I picked this up from Daniella."

"Who's she?"

Not answering, Ginny strode confidently to an ugly potted plant beside the hallway. She parted the leaves and Hermione gasped. There was a slender, statue of a man's face, eyes gazing up in a melancholy fashion, a fist propping up his stony head. It had to be Archibald the Forgotten.

Ginny bent down and whispered tenderly, "I remembered you, Archy."

A soft click echoed further down the hallway and Ginny slid aside a wooden panel, revealing a tunnel. Hermione was stunned, eyes wide, lips parted. Ginny ducked into the tunnel. She quickly reemerged, poking her head out.

"Quit looking so damned adorable. I know I'm amazing. Get in here."

Hermione followed the tenacious redhead. The tunnel led into a softly lit library. Within the chambers of her scholastic heart, Hermione could hardly contain herself.

"A secret library!" She squealed, placing a hand on her chest.

Ginny leaned casually against a bookshelf.

"Have I thoroughly seduced you yet?"

Already with a book in hand, Hermione replied, "Oh, Ginny, this is the most astounding thing I've ever seen! I haven't even heard of any of these titles before-or-or-"

"Yes?" Ginny asked, stepping forward, the wooden panel quietly sliding closed behind her.

Hermione snapped the book closed, "Ginevra Weasley, these are all erotic books!"

"Is that so?"

Hermione playfully pushed Ginny away, "You took me to a dirty library! I mean, really! That's something I would expect Ron-"

Hermione trailed off abruptly.

"Oh, sod him," Ginny replied hotly, her hands gesturing around them, "This place isn't for the crude and tasteless. Archibald was a fine collector and patron of the erotic and romantic magical arts."

" '_Love Songs of Spanish Witches of the Seventeenth Centur_y'? '_Twenty Nine More Parisian Love Potions_'?" Hermione read aloud as she perused the extensive shelves.

"I found this one," Ginny began as she slid a slim red volume from her bag, "last year."

It was titled, in cracked, golden script, "_Elements of Sapphic Pleasure_" by Anonymous.

Hermione felt something inside her pulse gently.

"Yes, it seems like the thing to study if one were to-"

Ginny swiftly took her around the waist and kissed her hard. Hermione felt herself melt in her arms. Ginny tipped Hermione backwards until she fell, but she did not land on the ground. Instead, there was something soft.

"Do they really have a bed in here?" Hermione laughed.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "For research I suppose."

Hermione nodded, laying down on the bed, her head propped up by a small pillow.

"Like this one," Ginny said as she took out her wand. She brought her hand up and flicked her wrist.

"Wait! What are-"

But before Hermione could finish, she cried out at the sudden cold. Looking down, she cursed and hid herself.

"Ginny! You know that's not funny!"

"Oh, hush," Ginny responded.

The spell Ginny had performed instantly stripped both down to their bras and knickers. Hermione would have made a mental note of Ginny's expertise of nonverbal spells, but Merlin's beard, with a sight such as a scantily clad Ginny before her, one could easily forgive the slip.

"You had far too many layers on anyway," Ginny admonished teasingly, "What did you think we were going to do? Play backgammon at Hagrid's?"

Hermione blushed. It was true. Ginny, on one hand, was outfitted in a matching black lace bra and thong that paid homage to her beautiful, womanly breasts and hips. Hermione, on the other, was wearing a white cotton bra and boyshorts that had golden snitches flying across it. Not exactly the stuff of corset-rippers.

"No matter, anyhow," Ginny purred, crawling towards Hermione and planting a kiss just below her bellybutton.

Ginny looked up at her and their eyes locked. Heavens, Hermione thought, how did I overlook such a marvel as this stunning redhead? With freckles that looked as if kissed on by angels and eyes that burned emerald, Ginny could have had any boy or girl in the school.

"And could you just do one thing for me?" Ginny asked delicately, her head resting on Hermione's stomach, one hand poised with wand.

Hermione nodded, biting her lip, "Yes?"

"Can you promise to behave?"

With an expert flick of the wand, golden chains leaped from the four corners of the bed and shackled Hermione down. Hermione was now totally naked, her smooth skin glowing iridescently. Her pale pink nipples hardened. She shivered in ready anticipation.

"Amazing what a good book can teach you. Isn't that right Ms. Brightest Witch of Her Age?" Ginny asked wickedly, her wand circling Hermione's supple right breast, producing a tingling sensation.

Hermione let out soft bleat, electrified by Ginny's touch.

"Is that so? Haven't even started, really." Ginny replied, her other hand absentmindedly fondling Hermione's other breast.

Hermione took a sharp intake of air as Ginny had both nipples slowly teased by the spell. It was as if Ginny's fingers still traced slow circles around them. The redhead brushed a hair from Hermione's face and kissed her again on the mouth. Ginny's tongue was sweet yet ravenous. It explored Hermione.

Hermione fought against her restraints.

Ginny tsked her and travelled south, kissing the area between her breasts, then her stomach, then her pelvic area. When she reached Hermione's lovely, pulsing sex, she once more took out her wand. This time, however, she pointed it at herself. Kneeling down, she nuzzled the area between Hermione's thighs with her lips. After brief kisses around her thighs and labia lips, Ginny pried Hermione open with her tongue.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, closing her eyes.

Ginny let out a satisfied moan as she licked Hermione like a delicious peach. Her tongue, with the help of a spell, sent wave after uncontrollable wave of sensations that turned Hermione into a puddle of lust. Her body rocked with pleasure as Ginny's tongue gave her the finest oral sex she had ever received. Ginny responded to Hermione's every move, meeting it with a flick on the clitoris or a daring exploration of Hermione's slick hole, which now begged to be pleased.

"Ginny!" Hermione moaned, curling her toes, her hands restless behind the shackles.

Her body throbbed madly. Her breasts continued to be stroked by the spell and Ginny's tongue licked her sex. Ginny once more took out her wand. The chains on Hermione's ankles moved and spread her legs out wider. The shackles around her wrists moved until her arms were above her head.

"I've fantasized so often about how you'd look in this position," Ginny whispered dangerously, taking one of Hermione's breasts in her hot mouth.

"Please," Hermione whispered, "Oh, please Ginny."

Ginny flicked her wand casually and Hermione felt a warm, stroking sensation along her inner thighs.

"Oh!" Hermione said as she writhed.

Her whole body was being satisfied except the one area she was being driven mad to see taken care of.

"Does this little lioness need a good fucking?" Ginny said, her hands reaching under Hermione, grabbing her backside and raking her nails across them.

Hermione released another moan as her eyelashes fluttered.

Ginny stood up and removed her black thong, revealing her smooth sex, like a pale oyster shell. The redhead knelt down and pointed with her wand to the area between her legs. At once, she was endowed with more than Hermione had ever seen in her limited experience.

"Yes, Ginny!" Hermione cried.

Already fully erect, Ginny knelt down and slid herself into the ready Hermione.

"Oh FUCK!" Hermione moaned, arching her back in response to her hole being so splendidly filled.

Ginny stroked in and out, going so delectably slow at first, Hermione could only shutter.

"You are so beautiful," Ginny said, reaching out a finger to stroke Hermione's jawline.

But Hermione was totally lost in the sensation of Ginny pounding her silly. Ginny smiled and grabbed Hermione's curly hair and started to move quicker, her own eyes rolling in the back of her head. Penetrating Hermione was a wholly unworldly experience.

The two moved in sync, Ginny bending over and whispering fiercely naughty things to the moaning girl beneath her. Hermione could only respond in lustful moans and cries.

"Come for me," Ginny said at last.

Hermione toppled over the edge, a long piercing moan released. Her orgasm was too much for Ginny and she came as well.

Ginny returned to her true form and Hermione was released from her restraints. They slumped together, wet and lost for words.

* * *

The next morning at the Great Hall, Hermione and Ginny exchanged nakedly obvious looks across the table. Dean Thomas, who had one hand around Ginny and the other wrapped around a spoon as he dug into his oatmeal, was completely caught up in his heated debate with Cormac McLaggen over who had the better bludger line-up for this year's Quidditch World Cup. Harry, however, had noticed the coquettish glances, causing his tea to slip out of his hands and onto his lap. As he muttered a curse and set to wiping off his front, Ron stormed to the table and threw down his potions book.

"Someone tore my book right at the only bit of homework I was gonna do tonight!"


	2. The Blue Haired Ravenclaw

"What in Merlin's saggy drawers is a lobalug?" Ron spat.

The three were gathered in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, their table buried under piles of books and parchment. Ron leaned back and crossed his arms, staring intently on Hermione. She continued to scribble furiously.

"What happened to us working together for the exams?" Ron muttered crossly.

Hermione smoothly laid down her quill, her eyes still on her work.

"Excuse me, but I don't remember promising a thing like-"

"Oh lay off it! You know what it is! Why can't you just tell me?"

Hermione mumbled something as she picked up a dusty copy of _Intermediate Potions_.

"What was that?" Ron asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Hermione's eyes flickered up at him sharply, almost causing him to flinch.

"I said 'why don't you ask her'?" Hermione replied, snapping up her books and stuffing them hurriedly into her bag. She stood up and slung it over her shoulder.

Ron lifted his arms up, "Great. I knew it."

Hermione twirled around fiercely, "You know absolutely nothing Ronald Weasley!"

All eyes in the common room were on her now, including Lavender, who had been braiding Parvati's hair. Hermione took a deep breath and nodded at Harry.

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Harry."

Turning around, Hermione slid the entrance open and ducked out of the tunnel and into the hallway.

Time spent around Ron was becoming insufferable these days, Hermione thought to herself as she quickly took an intricate course through the darkened corridors. And it was times like these that she was thankful for a very different Weasley.

By now, Hermione could have walked the unusual path with her eyes closed, but knew too well the consequences of sneaking out past curfew. She would have asked Harry for his cloak, but felt that it could lead to questions she was not prepared to answer.

Reaching the hidden statue of Archibald the Forgotten, Hermione whispered tenderly to it and a soft click echoed further down the hall. As Hermione walked toward the sound and slid aside a hidden panel, she frowned. The tunnel was dark. Had Ginny been too busy to meet her?

Perhaps I just arrived a little early, she thought to herself as she crawled through the short tunnel. As she emerged, however, she realized what had happened. She was in a different room. One that was empty except for a large soft couch and a two-way mirror. The mirror faced the erotic library Ginny had shown Hermione several weeks back on the first night they had explored each other.

Hermione could see that Ginny was indeed in the library that housed the collection of Archibald, but she was with another woman. The young woman had shockingly blue hair that fell softly onto her smooth, naked shoulders. It had to be Daniella, the Ravenclaw metamorphmagus. Hermione now recalled how Ginny had made a remark about her in passing the first time they had visited this library.

Daniella was a devastatingly beautiful seventh year most known for her very rare gift of shapeshifting at will as Hermione had only witnessed with Tonks. Hermione had only heard rumors of the young metamorphmagus, for most of the time, Daniella kept a low-profile appearance. Tonight, however, she was quite a different animal altogether.

"Does my kitten need to be held down?" Ginny purred, walking in a slow circle around the naked Ravenclaw who sat in a wooden chair expectantly.

Ginny strutted in an outfit that Hermione devoured with her eyes. A translucent long-sleeved green robe was draped across her shoulders, barely concealing her freckle-kissed breasts. She also wore a black lace garter belt and stockings in a floral pattern complete with heels.

Daniella reached up to stroke Ginny's auburn locks, but Ginny knocked it away, flicking her wand. Ropes suddenly bound the blue-haired girl to the chair, her back arching and her shapely breasts pointing out. Ginny reached out her slender hands and began to slowly stroke the nipples. Daniella's eyes closed and her head rolled backwards. Ginny tenderly combed a hand through the woman's hair, which was now rippling in hues of blues and greens like ocean currents.

"How does that feel, love?"

Hermione was now sitting down on the couch, bag to the side and panties off. Her fingers were delicately stroking her clitoris.

Ginny bent down and whispered something into Daniella's ears and she moaned softly as the redhead bent forward and kissed a path down the woman's neck. The sensations sent a shiver down the naked woman's body and she moaned a bit louder.

Ginny once more flicked her wand and a light from one of the candles that flickered in the room seemed to be plucked from its wick. It danced to the center of the room and grew larger, taking shape until, to Hermione's amazement, it became a flickering duplicate of Ginny. This alternate Weasley, however, wore a sheer red robe yet was exactly as exquisite as the first.

This new Ginny twirled in front of Daniella tantalizingly. Sliding onto the naked Daniella's lap, the other Ginny shook her hips and grinded on her. Daniella dropped her head down, her breathing coming in gasps now as Ginny's smooth ass slid along her inner thighs and sex.

Daniella whimpered as the Ginny in red rode her well. Suddenly, this Ginny stood up from her lapdance and knelt down on the ground, kneeling in front of her. In one swift motion, the redhead duplicate buried her face between Daniella's legs, her hands gripping the Ravenclaw's legs.

"Ooooh, Ginny!" Daniella rasped, her hair blending into a furious tumult of reds, oranges and electric yellows.

"She licks a pussy very well, doesn't she, my kitten?" The first Ginny asked slyly.

The Ginny in red used her long tongue to ply Daniella's lovely pussy open, her hands running along the

metamorphmagus's thighs. The first Ginny continued to take her time kissing along Daniella's neck and cheeks and nape, whispering things then biting her ear.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, of fuck," Daniella moaned, her eyes closed in ecstasy.

Hermione was stroking herself quicker now, her own sex beating in time to Ginny's tongue. At this point she was deliciously wet. Watching Ginny dominate and pleasure was the finest thing she had ever seen.

"With the fingers now," the first Ginny barked.

The Ginny in red brought up her right hand and as it disappeared between Daniella's thighs, the Ravenclaw melted into a long sex siren moan. Her large breasts bounced with each thrust of the redhead's fingers.

"But we can't have that," the first Ginny teased, pulling out a long black scarf which she bound around Daniella's mouth several times.

The Ginny kneeling on the floor stopped her licking and fingering. She stood up and walked away, leaving the shocked Daniella panting, her thighs wet and flush.

"Don't worry about her," the first Ginny said, her eyes on her wand. Striking the wand into the palm of her other hand, it had elongated into a switch.

"We have some punishments to hand out for our little noise problem."

Hermione wondered what had happened to the duplicate Ginny but did not have to wonder long. The panel that led to her room was slid aside and the Ginny in red smiled knowingly. She had been sent here, Hermione thought.

This Ginny wordlessly sat in front of Hermione's open legs. The duplicate redhead brought out a single finger and ran it up Hermione's slippery slit. Hermione legs buckled by the sensation and let out a moan of pleasure as she watched this Ginny bring her finger to her lips and suck on the juices.

From inside the other room, Daniella let out a muffled shriek.

Hermione looked up and saw Ginny raise her switch and swing it across Daniella's thighs. Daniella jumped with a muffled gasp. She raised her hand again and brought the switch down again, the Ravenclaw's legs glowing bright pink.

Hermione cried out, for suddenly the other Ginny was suckling on her clitoris. Her mouth was hot and her tongue explored Hermione's throbbing hole. Hermione grabbed onto the duplicate Ginny's head and pushed her further between her legs. She leaned back onto the couch and let herself be eaten by this wonderful creation.

As the duplicate Ginny pleasured her, Hermione watched as the first Ginny whipped Daniella, knowing now that Ginny had wanted her to watch. Though Hermione thought she would be repulsed by the cruelty, being licked while she watched only turned her on. For some reason, she wanted to see Ginny whip the gorgeous and bound Daniella.

Finally, it seemed as though Ginny was through with the punishments. Her switch was now transformed into a large dildo. Kneeling in front of Daniella, she slid the dildo into the Ravenclaw's wet entrance and proceeded to pound her quickly. Daniella let out a muffled moan.

"Does my kitten like the way I fuck her? Does she take her whippings because she knows her master gives her a good fucking in the end?"

Daniella managed a slight nod and she arched her back and moaned over and over as the dildo pounded her senseless. Ginny bent her head down and started to lick her clitoris as well.

Hermione shivered, wishing Ginny could give her that pounding. She yearned for it. Almost on cue, the Ginny that was licking her brought up her fingers and opened Hermione with them.

As Daniella moaned loudly despite the gag, Hermione could feel her own orgasm approaching. The Ginny in red furiously fucked her, her tongue swirling, circling, and kneading her clitoris, her fingers pulsing inside her tight sex. Her fingers filled Hermione's hole and was now going to send her over the edge.

In a flash of bright bliss, Hermione and Daniella both came, moaning in submissive howls.

The other Ginny stood up and without a sound, disappeared like a flame that had gone out. The first Ginny unbound Daniella, who slumped down in her chair. Ginny turned fully to the mirror and gave a fully satisfied devilish grin.

"Two birds with one stone, wouldn't you say, Ms. Granger?"


	3. A Night of Firewhiskey

"Let me think," Hermione said as she held up several unsteady fingers in the air, "I've never caught anyone in my family shagging."

"Merlin's warty arse," Ginny swore as she raised a tenth finger, "Course I'd lose on that one. Think I've seen enough of my brothers' pale bottoms to last me a lifetime. Why none of them has enough sense to lock a door before they have a go at it is beyond me."

"I believe," Daniella said as she waved a large bottle of firewhiskey before the redhead's nose, "That the loser must take their shot, madam."

"And let's make that two shots for me, the birthday girl," proclaimed another giggling girl.

"Mara!" Ginny said as she teasingly shoved the girl away, "if you weren't so drunk already, I would call you a complete twat."

Mara was a fifth-year visiting international student. She hailed from a northern European country that, by Hermione's estimation, seemed to produce nothing but white-haired, and high cheek-boned ice maidens. This was not to say, however, that she was haughty or cold. Mara had been placed in Hufflepuff.

Which was why at this moment, Hermione found herself in the company of three beautiful and totally piss-drunk girls in the Hufflepuff dormitories. Ginny had met Mara in Potions and the amiable girl had offered to tutor Ginny. Without surprise, Ginny had enveloped the girl into their curious circle.

As Ginny slammed the shot glass down for the second time, the room erupted in cheers. Ginny sprang up and bowed. Twirling with a ballerina's litheness, she scooped up Mara and kissed her on the mouth. The two laughed in each other's arms as they swayed across the bedroom.

Daniella, the seventh-year Ravenclaw, rested her hand on Hermione's shoulder. Tonight, the metamorphagus's hair was plaited in a long and lavender braid that trailed down her back. Hermione had never been this close to the breathtakingly beautiful Daniella. The Ravenclaw was shapely and her eyes held a burning intelligence that Hermione longed for.

Daniella drew herself close to Hermione's ear, sending a trembling throughout her entire body. She whispered, "Just wanted to say that I think you're brilliant at spells. Really. First time I saw you at a D.A. meeting, it made me so madly shy to talk to you, I left."

Hermione felt light-headed.

"Oh, look, lover," Mara chimed brightly as Ginny dipped her, "must be mating season"

They snorted, Ginny ducking as a yellow and black striped pillow came whizzing past her face.

"We're under attack, my mistress!" Mara sang, "Quick, in here!"

The redhead and the Hufflepuff threw open a door and ran inside, slamming it shut.

"Where are they off to?" Hermione asked, standing up and offering a hand to Daniella.

"You mean you don't know?" Daniella asked with a smirk.

They opened the door and Hermione gasped. Before her was the intricately designed showers and baths of the Hufflepuff dormitories. She recalled how Ginny had mentioned it their first night.

Covered in marble and bordered in delicate gold leafing, with spouts in the design of swirling spring flowers, it was much to take in at once. Hufflepuffs, for all their talk of hard work and ambition, had a certain fondness for the richly luxurious.

Ginny and Mara were already naked, their bodies entwined under the water from a shower towards the middle. Ginny's red hair was now slick, laying smoothly on her soft, pearl-white skin. Mara's hair was short and she was thin like a post, but between her long legs was a tuft of blonde hair that Hermione found appealing. Ginny saw Hermione staring. The redhead bit down on Mara's neck in a passionate kiss, making the blonde's eyes flutter as she released a moan.

The moan rang out, filling the space in a way Hermione had not expected. That was right, she thought. Ginny had talked of the harmonizing showers.

Hermione turned and saw that Daniella had left her side to bathe in the hot bath. She too, was naked and her eyes stared intently on Hermione.

"Care to try?"

In a moment, Hermione had swept off her clothes. As she dipped a toe into the water, another melodious sex moan vibrated in the air. Looking over, she saw that Ginny was sliding her fingers along Mara's slit as the two showered.

Hermione sank into the warm waters, a strange sensation tingling over her entire body.

"That would be their soothing salts," Daniella said as she tilted her head back, closing her eyes. Her hair, like that night Hermione had watched Ginny have her way with her, began to ripple in soft shades of dark purple and aqua green. Hermione gazed at Daniella's supple breasts as they floated on the water.

"They're supposed to be for exams and all of that," Daniella continued, "but mostly, I love the feeling it has all over me. It relaxes me."

Hermione nodded, feeling more serene the more she bathed beside the Ravenclaw beauty. Slowly, her eyes shut and she floated. Mara's moans, in the distance, echoed and reverberated as if supported by a chorus of erotic seraphim.

A hand grazed Hermione's inner thigh.

Without opening her eyes, Hermione allowed Daniella to continue to touch her. The water rippled slightly as she shifted. Her delicate fingers stroked and massaged Hermione. Unable to resist, she let out a soft moan. It floated along the walls like bubbles rising to the surface.

Daniella slowly placed her lips on Hermione's and the Gryffindor seized them. She placed her hands on Daniella's face and drank her in, their wet breasts sliding along each other. Daniella scooped up Hermione and sat down. Now Hermione was on the Ravenclaw's lap and they were a warm and swirling tangle of tongues and hands.

Hermione desperately wanted Daniella and burned at her touch. She grinded on the girl's smooth sex as their faces were buried in each other's. Daniella spread her legs open wide and clicked a button close by. At once, water jets streamed around them. Hermione found that her hole was now being massaged by the pulsing water and thrilled at the touch. She shuddered and howled in aching pleasure. The room thrummed at the sound and was blended with Mara's rhythmic moans.

Hermione opened an eye and saw that Mara was spread-eagle with her palms against the wall. Ginny was behind her, with one hand grasping her bouncing breast and the other penetrating her with her fingers quickly.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh," Mara chanted continuously.

It send another wave of pleasure down Hermione's spine. Daniella massaged Hermione's round and generous breasts, sucking on them with her sweet mouth, her tongue flickering. Finally, Hermione buckled with pleasure, riding her orgasm as Daniella gripped her tightly around the torso.

Panting, Hermione assertively hauled Daniella out of the water and laid her down on the warm marble. Spreading Daniella's thighs apart, Hermione knelt down and sent an exploratory flick across her slit.

A spasm kicked through the girl. Happy with the results, Hermione crouched down and pleasured the woman as Ginny had taught her. Daniella responded with heavenly moans, the beautiful and full-bodied woman lost in the rapturous love-making. Gushing with wetness, Hermione brought in her fingers and pleased Daniella's cunt. Her fingers moved quickly inside the girl and she rocked and gasped wildly. The fingering and licking was throwing her over the edge and in an maddening howl, she came.

* * *

The next morning was nothing short of hellish. Somehow, Ginny and Hermione had stumbled through the corridors and wound up in the Gryffindor common room just as a handful of first years moved past to get to class.

Sitting in an armchair by the staircase, Harry was trying unsuccessfully to comb his hair down by using the reflection of a tea spoon. Looking up, he saw the disheveled state of Hermione and handed her the comb. She nodded once and continued up the staircase.


	4. The Warlock's Hairy Heart

Hermione brushed against a tall man, his butterbeer lapping across his sweater. She apologized profusely and quickly applied a drying spell, but her words were doubtlessly lost to the raucous noise of The Three Broomsticks. In any case, the man was too drunk to notice.

"Hey! It's Hermione!" squealed a familiar voice.

Hermione squinted her eyes and got on the tops of her toes. In the back corner, she spotted a flash of white-blonde hair. It must be Mara, Ginny's new acquaintance from Hufflepuff. The skinny girl was frantically waving her arms, nearly poking the eyes out of several passerby.

As Hermione wiggled through the dense thicket of Hogwarts upperclassmen and gasping fans of the headlining musical performance of the evening (The Warlock's Hairy Heart, most known for their single "Gotta Hairy Beasty Heart That's Pounding For You"), she spotted her collection of friends. Mara, Ginny and Daniella were squished into a booth along with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"Unbelievable," Hermione said as she crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow, "and how exactly did you ladies manage to acquire a booth in The Three Broomsticks on the eve of winter break?"

"Why do I have a feeling that this question is directed towards me?" Ginny asked, feigning offense.

Hermione stuck out her tongue as she slid into the booth besides Luna. The odd Ravenclaw was in a spangled blue coat that almost seemed to emit a soft sighing noise. Not in the mood to bother about which seventeenth century warlock's birthday it was or whether it was a nargle detector, Hermione smiled broadly and asked what everyone planned to do while on holiday.

"May I answer that with another round?" Neville piped in, raising his hand to alert a waitress.

Ginny laughed, "Another Christmas with Gran is it?"

Neville slumped into his seat. Luna wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"I infused the sleeves with wiggentree. If you give them a sniff, it's said to pick you up while also fortifying your constitution. Give them a smell. I wore this every day of my exams and feel certain that it added a particularly strong sense of purpose in the room."

A large platter of drinks arrived to the howling and hooting of the entire table. Everyone clanked their foaming mugs in celebration and downed the contents. Hermione always enjoyed the sweetly burn to the drink.

"Oh no, I think I'm going to be sick" Neville groaned, lifting the table up by his knees as he jostled to stand up. He fled the table, running towards the bathroom.

"Oh dear. I believe that wasn't quite enough wiggentree," Luna said as she stood up, following him.

Hermione looked across at Daniella, who was wearing an emerald sweater that complemented her currently fiery red hair. The two locked eyes and blushed warmly.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, you two are positively nauseating to watch," Mara said, her finger twirling around the edge of her now empty mug.

"Quick!" Ginny interrupted, "Lavender alert!"

All four ducked their heads or looked away. But it was too late. Hermione's eyes locked onto Lavender's. Uttering a quiet swear, Hermione pasted on a smile as the girl strode towards her.

"Have you seen Won-Won?" Lavender asked, eyebrows knitted, "I'm sorry. Where is my mind tonight? I'm just all flustered. Of course you wouldn't know about our little pet names."

"As if you haven't been singing it across the Great Hall every morning," Mara quipped loud enough for the girl to hear.

"I'm sorry," Lavender said with a fake laugh, "And who might you be exactly?"

Ginny cleared her throat, "Lav, when you see my brother, can you let him know that Romilda is offering serious compensation to whomever can pass her along a lock of his mate's hair?"

"Romilda?" Lavender's voice squeaked irritably, "talking to my Won-Won?," her pitch entered a dangerously high octave, but she cut herself short.

"Right. Happy Christmas, then," Lavender said, turning around sharply and heading back into the crush of people.

The girls looked at each other and laughed. Hermione, in spite of herself, was having a good time. Let Ron paddle frantically in the stormy seas of Lavender Brown. He would soon be tossed to shore. In the meantime, she thought, she could not think of a finer group of friends to spend her time.

"What are you thinking about, missy?" Daniella asked, bumping shoulders.

Hermione caught a look at herself in the dusty mirror across the room. She had actually taken some time to dress up. She wore her favorite blouse, peach with ruffles and a string of pearls around her neck. A fight with eye makeup had left her the smoky-eyed victor.

"You know, I think I'm actually happy," Hermione said with another sip of warm butterbeer.

"Not to mention about as sexy as a veela in heat," Ginny added, "You know you look unbelievably gorgeous, right?"

"Now don't you turn lesbian on me!" Mara shrieked, batting Ginny on the shoulder.

Suddenly, the candles in the bar dimmed. A pulsing bass rhythm picked up and the swirling audience roared in excitement.

"Oh. My. God. THEY'REPLAYINGMYFAVORITESONG!" Mara howled, her hand slapping around Ginny's wrist. Before the redhead could register what was happening, the two plunged into the dancing chaos of the crowd.

_You've been nothing but trouble since back at the start_

_Insisting on nonsense that pulls us apart_

_You tell me I'm cold and you wanna depart_

_But there's more to this man than a caged hairy heart_

Hermione could feel the driving beat of the drums climbing up into her torso. She stole another glance at Daniella and felt her inner core pulse heavily. Her tongue was drying up faster than that spell she performed for that drunk patron. Bloody hell, Hermione thought, what am I doing?

Daniella slid a hand on Hermione's inner thigh. Hermione held her breath, afraid that any sound she made would betray herself.

_And then when you cry out, I snap at the bone_

_Gripping you savagely, your heart I've unsewn_

_There's reason my dear that I've been so alone_

_But it's too late for speaking, so give me a moan_

Daniella was stroking her hand back and forth along Hermione's thigh. Hermione coughed slightly and looked around to see if anyone was watching. They may have been in a crowded bar, but there was an arousing level of seclusion to their dark corner.

"You know, I've been thinking," Daniella whispered, her lips brushing Hermione's ear, "It's nearly Christmas and I have no idea what to give you."

Hermione turned her head and caught Daniella's gaze. The seventh-year slid her hand all the way up between Hermione's thighs. Hermione closed her eyes and shuddered.

"I- I," Hermione stuttered, "I didn't get you anything either."

Daniella's fingers pressed with a firm tenderness over Hermione's center.

"May I recommend a solution to our faux pas?" Daniella whispered, "Just a little something for the holidays?"

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

Daniella nodded in the directions of the bathrooms. Hermione cocked her head in confusion. Daniella got out of the booth and grabbed her hand, lacing her fingers.

The two walked down the long hallway for the bathrooms. It was crowded, naturally, and filled with those about to burst with impatience, vomit, or lust. Hermione gulped and silently hoped this was not where Daniella was planning to unwrap her present.

But they continued past the crowd and made a sharp turn. Before them was a staircase that they climbed, the pounding music below now muffled.

At the top of the stairs was an empty hallway. Fishing out her wand, Daniella performed a quick spell that opened the door in front of them. It opened to reveal a small, dark bedroom.

"How did you-"

"Madame Rosmerta," Daniella answered.

Hermione nodded. It was not surprising that the proprietor of the famous bar in Hogsmeade also kept rooms to rent.

Daniella sat down on the bed and patted a spot beside her. Hermione sat down and looked around. It was a plain room with the curtains drawn tight. A mirror framed in antique brass hung on the wall opposite the bed. Through it, she saw the beautiful Daniella who, by some miracle, was sitting next to her. It was almost too much to take.

Daniella dove down to Hermione's neck and gently kissed along the ridge.

"I love the way you look when you're flustered."

"I guess I still can't believe that you like being around me. I mean, you're just," Hermione paused, placing a hand on Daniella's, "you're completely beautiful. Stunning."

Daniella smiled, "Really?"

Hermione's jaw dropped, "You're kidding, right? Please tell me I'm not the first person that you-"

"No," Daniella replied quickly. She frowned a little, "Well, it's not like the first time even counted if you know what I mean. And then there was Ginny and you know how she gets, which I mean..."

Daniella tucked a shimmering red strand behind her ear, "Obviously, I like it, but this is different. You're different."

Hermione smiled solemnly, brimming with both desire and fondness for the Ravenclaw.

"Daniella?" Hermione asked in a voice much quieter than she had expected.

"Yeah?" Daniella responded in a hopeful yet guarded tone.

"Would you let me make love to you right now?"

Daniella smiled broadly and nodded.

It happened slowly. Hermione had never experienced a long and sensual encounter. It had always been harried and in a wild daze of thirst, but Daniella was right. This could be different. Hermione wanted to do more to Daniella besides fuck her. She wanted to offer her something startlingly different. It would be intimate and with meaning.

Hermione first shed Daniella's jeans, as well as her own. Down to their shirts and knickers, Hermione gently pushed Daniella down onto the bed. She knelt over her and pulled the girl's emerald sweater over her head, revealing a bra in midnight blue that matched her thong.

"You, Daniella, are the most amazing woman I have ever seen," Hermione whispered into the girl's ear, nibbling at the lobe, "I want you to lay on your back as I pleasure you. You're such a beautiful girl and I'm going to please you the way you deserve."

Daniella wrapped her hands around the back of Hermione's neck and the two drank each other in a kiss. Hermione had to fight her urge to make-out wildly with the Ravenclaw and she could tell that Daniella was feeling this too. That would have to wait tonight.

Hermione, with her blouse off as well, traced brief kisses along Daniella's curves. She kissed along the throat, the collarbone, between her breasts, along her ribcage, down to her pelvic area and along her thighs.

With more care than sliding an ancient book from its shelf, Hermione removed Daniella's thong. Before her was the almost naked girl. Daniella's mouth was parted and she was already wet. Hermione lowered herself down to greet Daniella's smooth vagina. It was a delicate sex, smelling faintly of rose-water soap.

Hermione gripped the girl's legs and pushed them out slightly. Planting a long stream of soft kisses along her inner thighs, Hermione finally placed a solitary kiss on Daniella's clitoris.

"Hermione," Daniella breathed, eyes closed, her hands firmly grasping at the sheets.

Hermione sent another exploratory kiss to land on Daniella's swelled nub. It was an achingly slow process. Bringing in her pointer finger, she pulled up the clitoris, making it taut, then released. She repeated this several times as Daniella's breathing grew sharp and ragged.

Daniella was fighting spasms now, her legs squirming. Hermione brought her mouth down and licked with a long, single stroke. Her juices were as delicious as she had imagined.

Climbing back up, Hermione purred quietly as she unclasped Daniella's bra. Her breasts bounced out, her nipples a light pink. Hermione tenderly nuzzled them, her nose tracing an outline around the aureola. Her soft lips opened as she eased Daniella's beautiful breast in. She kneeled on top of the girl and licked her breast in lustful appreciation.

"Hermione, I've never felt so cared for by another woman," Daniella rasped, her eyes closed as she tossed her head.

The Ravenclaw dug her hand through Hermione's wavy brown hair and pushed her downward. Taking the cue, Hermione quickly removed her own thong. They were both naked now.

And Hermione got to the business of pleasuring Daniella. She seized the girl's sex in her mouth and plied her hole with her warm tongue. It was tight and wet and utterly wonderful. Daniella moaned softly, focusing entirely on the sensation of being eaten by Hermione.

At this point, Hermione was dripping wet. Drawing two of her fingers up the girl's slit, she penetrated Daniella's pulsing pussy.

"Oh yes," Daniella moaned, her eyes firmly closed. She tilted her head backwards and arched her back.

She was close, Hermione thought. Who knew such a slow fuck could bring them both so close to the edge? Without another care, Hermione brought her fingers in and out of Daniella. The movement made Daniella's breasts bounce. The Ravenclaw's mouth opened more, her cheeks hot with flush.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh."

Hermione picked up the pace. Her wet fingers were moving quickly, fucking her fast. Bringing her lips back down, she sucked and licked Daniella's clitoris.

"Oh Hermione. Oh please, Hermione."

Before tipping her past the point, Hermione once more got on top of Daniella. Instantly, the girl brought her hands around Hermione and gripped her hard as they locked in a fierce kiss.

Hermione needed Daniella desperately. In a tangle of arms and legs, they consumed each other in a mess of kisses. Their mouths and tongues swirled. Hermione hands pinned down Daniella's and she was kissing, even biting, down her throat. She was aroused by the feeling of Daniella's breasts under her own.

Mounting Daniella, she rubbed her own wet cunt against hers. It was deliciously hot and Hermione shivered at the feeling of her own naked body connected to this beautiful woman. Daniella was gripping Hermione's back, her nails raking across. Hermione kissed the girl on the mouth and rode her, about to reach her own peak. In a single shriek, they both burst in a sustained orgasm.

Hermione collapsed on top of Daniella, panting. Daniella bent her head slightly and kissed Hermione lovingly on the head. She combed her fingers through Hermione's hair. Hermione, with a slight and tired smile, closed her eyes dreamily.

* * *

The following day was their departure. Hermione's heart was lodged firmly in her throat. Standing on the platform, she looked around frantically, hoping she would spot her.

With a tap on her back, Hermione spun around and smiled.

Daniella simply brushed her finger down Hermione's face. Leaning over, she whispered something so feverishly erotic, Hermione's eyes fluttered. The girl walked off, joining a group of Ravenclaws who entered a car further down the train.


	5. Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs

Another spectacular shower of purple sparks licked the sky outside Ginny's window.

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley roared from somewhere downstairs, "Do you have _any _idea what time it is?"

A green firework that whizzed in a dizzying pattern followed the previous. It exploded, the falling sparks forming a rather crude depiction of a man and a goat.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley crowed.

"Mum's really going to give it to them this time," Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in bed together, with Ginny leaning against Hermione. Though it was the middle of winter and frost crept up Ginny's large window, they were quite warm and comfortable. The pair were down to light tank tops and nothing underneath. Hermione had her right hand wrapped around Ginny's soft middle, index and middle finger lazily stroking the redhead's clitoris.

The two had crept up to the bedroom as quickly as possible that night. Dinner had been unbearably awkward. Hermione now felt a twinge of guilt, recalling Mrs. Weasley's attempts to extract conversation from Hermione and her terse son, Ron.

The silence of their meal had only been interrupted from occasional blasts from the twins' room. They had been locked in there all day "striving to maintain a standard of quality for their product" according to the pair.

"I don't bloody well _care _about the diversification of your bestselling line!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

A shot of red whistled into the air, ending in a series of bombastic bursts. It spelled out a blushingly dirty word that sparkled brightly against the evening night, like a brilliantly crude rainbow.

Hermione continued to absentmindedly stroke Ginny's clitoris. It was comforting for both of them. Mara, the energetic fifth-year international student, had returned to her home school over the holiday. Daniella, the seventh-year Ravenclaw, disappeared without a slight whisper of contact. It pained and confused Hermione. Ginny, too, was struggling to keep in high spirits. She had known all along Mara was a fling, but it was also the loss of a good friend.

"Hmm, I could snuggle against your boobs all night," Ginny purred, sinking further into Hermione's busom.

Hermione's two fingers lightly tapped and circled the redhead's clitoris. She watched as a row of candles along the windowsill guttered and waned, about to extinguish.

"You hear him last night?" Ginny asked.

Snapping out of her reverie, Hermione asked, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, I thought we were avoiding talking about it. Guess you hadn't."

"Hadn't what?"

"You mean you didn't hear Ron cry last night?"

Hermione lifted an eyebrow, her hand pausing.

"No, don't stop," moaned Ginny, "I'm sorry, we were having a nice night. I shouldn't have brought it-"

"Why do you suppose he was crying?"

"How should I know?"

"Ginny."

Ginny sighed and tilted her head up and backwards to meet Hermione's eyes. Hermione did not want the girl to see the deep concern that was undoubtedly etched across her face. She looked away.

"Fred told me that they had a row yesterday. He thinks Ron told her about you staying over for a little while."

Hermione let out a long breath. Had they finally broken up? Why was Ron upset? Hermione wished she could ball Ron up like a piece of old parchment and toss him into a rubbish bin. The moment she had found an ounce of peace within her, a maddeningly pathetic boy was reeling her back.

"Hermione," Ginny said softly, reaching up and touching Hermione's cheek, "I know my brother is driving you out of your skull. He must be either blind or really that much of a dolt not to know. But you've got so much more going for you now."

Ginny paused as if hesitating, "Like you and Daniella."

Hermione laughed in spite of herself, "First Ron then Daniella. Who exactly _are _you rooting for here?"

Another firecracker, this time a sizzling white-hot explosion, erupted before their eyes. The sparks bloomed into a deep magenta like a tree coming to blossom. The transformation reminded Hermione of a certain metamorphmagus.

Ginny turned fully to Hermione and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm rooting for you."

They met in a slow kiss. It was timeless yet as fully present as the fiery display outside Ginny's window. Ginny put her lips to Hermione's clavicle and sprinkled it in a series of kisses. Each time her lips met Hermione's skin, it felt electric and hot.

With Ginny crouching on top of Hermione, they continued to kiss. Hermione slid her hand out, reaching Ginny's clitoris, stroking it as she opened her mouth for another kiss. Rocking her hips, Ginny grinded against Hermione's fingers. Hermione felt Ginny's wetness and kissed her quicker.

Expertly, Ginny grabbed her wand from the nightstand and flicked a silencing charm. Hermione used her elbows to nudge Ginny's arms, which was supporting her weight. She fell on Hermione with an "oof!", Hermione quickly wrapping her arms around the petite girl.

"I've finally captured the ever elusive Ginevra!" Hermione cackled.

"Five points to Gryffindor," Ginny mocked, rubbing her nose against Hermione's, then giving it a bite.

"Hey!" Hermione cried.

Ginny brought her knees up and used the leverage to twirl them both around on the bed, leaving Hermione on top of Ginny. Swiftly, Ginny grabbed her wand and gave it a quick swish. Twine sprang from nowhere, wrapping like vipers around Hermione's wrists and ankles.

With a devilish smile, the red-head kissed the bound Hermione, who squirmed on top of her. Ginny scooted downwards. She pulled Hermione's tank top down with a finger. Her supple and generous breast popped out from under the fabric. It hung so nicely in front of Ginny's eyes, like a fresh peach. Her red lips met the soft pink aureola. Hermione shuddered.

Satisfied, Ginny twirled herself around on the bed, still under Hermione. Placing her face before Hermione's quivering sex, she tenderly kissed it. With legs fully spread, Hermione's vagina had been opened up, displaying its flushed innards. Ginny rested her hands along Hermione's thighs and proceeded to stroke the beautiful womanhood with her tongue. Hermione was already wet.

As Ginny devoured Hermione, she could feel her own sex being pleasured. Hermione bent her head down and saw that Ginny's slit, so smooth and irridescent underneath the moonlight, was now begging to be licked. Damnit, Hermione thought to herself, Ginny certainly has a way with her women. Unable to move her arms, she nonetheless slid her tongue along Ginny's folds.

"Lap me up like a kitten, Hermione," Ginny crooned, "Be a good girl for me."

The two girls spent a long time eating each other's sweetly warm pussies. Hermione could never control herself under Ginny's hands. She moaned as Ginny prodded her tongue into her slick and wet hole, all while the redhead circled her hot thighs. Ginny's own wetness aroused Hermione, enjoying how much she could turn her on as well.

Ginny stopped and slipped out from under the bed. Unable to see what was happening, Hermione crinkled her brow. Ginny's hands scraped across Hermione's back, landing firmly on her outspread buttocks. Ginny gave them a hard slap. It hurt, but instead of crying out, Hermione moaned insatiably. It had felt _good._

"Knew you enjoyed a good spanking," Ginny whispered, slapping Hermione's firm ass. It was mad sexy, watching Hermione's bottom grow hot pink, as Hermione lifted her head, eyes closed, moaning once more.

"Ginny," She growled, biting her lip, her face flush.

Ginny was on her knees behind Hermione. Buckling on a strap-on that also stimulated her own clitoris, Ginny grabbed Hermione's legs. She grinded her dildo along Hermione's wet labia. Then, with a delicate nuzzle, penetrated her.

"Oh, Ginny!" Hermione called out, ending with a moan. She tossed her head, her brown curls streaming down her back.

Ginny held onto Hermione's hips tightly, fingers digging into the skin. She quickly penetrated the lovely brunette, who shuddered and wracked against her restraints. Ginny enjoyed sliding the dildo in and out of Hermione's vagina. Any moment now and they would both be pushed over the edge, Hermione thought wistfully.

"Oooh," Hermione howled, "yes, yes, yes, Ginny! Please!"

Hermione's breasts bounced as Ginny slammed into her. Tied up so tightly, Hermione let herself go. She thrilled at the sensation of being denied control, of letting Ginny do as she pleased. Her pussy was being filled, dildo slipping in and out and Hermione moaned in time to Ginny's strokes.

Ginny grunted, loving the sensation of fucking her beautiful friend. They moaned together hoarsely, both wet, juices running down Ginny's thighs. An array of fireworks whizzed and banged loudly in the sky, exploding magnificently as they both reached orgasm.

Ginny released Hermione, sending the girl crashing onto the bed with a small yelp. Ginny wearily crawled besides the girl, who was still panting. She brushed a few curls away from Hermione's forehead and kissed her gingerly. The two sank into a deep sleep, arms wrapped around each other, foreheads touching.

Hermione's final moments of consciousness landed softly onto another redhead.


	6. The Blibbering Humdinger Antidote

"Honestly, Ron!" Hermione hissed, gripping Ron's shoulder and shaking it vigorously.

In class, Ron typically kept _Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration _propped up to hide his frequent napping habit. At being shaken awake, Ron's eyes rolled open and he sputtered a curse. His copy of the sizable tome tipped backwards with a heavy thud.

"Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall snapped, "I will have you know that holiday has come and gone. N.E.W.T students are expected to not only maintain professional conduct in class (and that is quite enough sniggering out of you, Ms. Patil) but to use their textbooks for activities _other _than the one you have so dutifully mastered."

"'M sorry, professor," Ron muttered sorely, his face taking on the hue of his flaming red hair.

Professor McGonagall's eyes flashed for a moment onto Hermione. Her face was etched in deep sympathy. Turning to the rest of the class, the professor continued her lecture.

Hermione rested her head on her palm. She feigned unawareness of Ron's struggle to find the proper page in his book. He flipped loudly, pushing the pages backwards and forwards, his eyes not on the book but on her. Ron was lost, Hermione thought, in more ways than one.

Perhaps it was not sympathy Professor McGonagall had shown, but pity.

At the end of class, Hermione snapped up her bags into her rucksack and made straight for the door. Out in the corridor, her lungs expanded. She shook her head and raked a hand through her brown curls. Hermione walked at a brisk pace, not in the mood for company.

It was not until she was climbing the second set of stairs that Hermione noticed she was not headed to Ancient Runes but the Ravenclaw tower. Cursing at herself, she swiveled around and collided into Ron Weasley.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted, her hands beginning to shake uncontrollably, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same!" Ron responded hotly.

Ron's arms were overloaded with notes and quills. It was clear that he had rushed out of class that day.

"You were following me?" Hermione asked, an eyebrow raised, arms folded across her chest.

"Come off it, Hermione! I'm your friend, remember? Honestly, you've been acting strange ever since-"

"Ever since what, Ron?" Hermione snapped much louder than she had anticipated.

Her ferocity had drained Ron considerably. His eyes roamed around uneasily and he shrugged his shoulders. Hermione laughed darkly as she slapped the railing of the marble staircase.

"You can't even say her name, can you?"

"Will you lay off Lavender? Blimey, we broke it off days ago."

It was as if Ron had shoved her off balance. She was stunned, speechless.

Ron continued, "But it's not like it's even about that anymore. It's about you. You're on another planet these days and in case you haven't looked around this place, it's just about the worst time to do so!"

"If you've got something to say to me," Hermione spat, "Then I recommend saying it now."

Ron opened his mouth then closed it again. Hurt was written across his face as if she had slapped him hard.

"Right!" Hermione roared, turning around and jogging up the stairs.

"Oi! Where are you off to? Haven't you got Runes?" Ron called up.

"It's none of your bloody business, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione cried out.

Ron muttered something that Hermione could not quite hear. He lingered on the stairs for a while, watching her disappear up the steep spiral staircase.

In truth, Hermione had no idea why she was climbing up to Ravenclaw Tower instead of frantically making her way to class. It was as if she wanted to show Ron exactly which 'planet' she had been living on these past few months. Not that he had any idea, she thought to herself. Not that _she _had any idea, she corrected.

Hermione paused at the entrance of Ravenclaw. It hit it all at once. This was more than proving something to Ron, it was about Daniella. She slid down the stone wall until she connected with the floor. Hands covering her eyes, she shivered until she broke out into spastic sobs.

Daniella was purposefully avoiding her. Hermione had walked their usual haunts and had come up empty. But every evening, Daniella was always seated at her house table for dinner, her eyes carefully avoiding the Gryffindor table. What had happened?

"Oh dear," a familiar voice squeaked.

Hermione glanced up from behind her curtain of curls into the curious orbs of Luna Lovegood's. Luna was wearing a cardigan in dark blue and silver with matching black slacks. Her long pale blonde hair was pulled back by a black ribbon.

"You haven't been overcome by a Blibbering Humdinger, have you?"

Hermione croaked out a laugh as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Would it be foolish of me to ask if you happened to have an antidote?" Hermione replied.

Luna raised an eyebrow then nodded curtly, as if she had figured out a solution. She extended a hand, which Hermione took graciously, standing up. Hand in hand, the two walked to the Ravenclaw entrance.

At once, the bronze eagle-shaped knocker turned a wary eye upon Hermione.

"Where does the Sphinx live?" the knocker inquired contemptuously.

"Oh, what a delightfully fascinating riddle for your first visit!" Luna cheered.

Hermione twisted her mouth, "Er...that would be wherever a riddle may present itself as an obstacle for a hero?"

"Grandiose but acceptable," The bronze eagle retorted, allowing the door to swing open.

The two walked into the airy common room where only two people were studying quietly.

"Hello Alannah! Hello Harold!" Luna greeted warmly though neither looked up from their books.

Walking down a midnight blue hallway lined by windows which offered impressive views of the Hogwarts grounds, Hermione felt dazed. Ravenclaw was elegant, even peaceful. Luna ushered them through a tall and narrow door, closing it softly behind them.

It was a double dormitory with two beds. On one side was a large window opening to a view of the placid lake. The walls were a soft blue with flecks of gold representing various constellations and planetary cycles. Quietly picking on a strange stringed instrument was a girl.

"Hello, Yesenia, I would like you to meet Hermione Granger," Luna chirped.

The girl had cropped brown hair and was spotted in dark freckles that ran along the ridge of her nose. When she looked up from her instrument, her dark eyebrows shot up and she smiled.

"Oh, I know Hermione. How are you doing?"

Hermione hesitated, feeling suddenly very nervous, "Quite alright. You?"

Yesenia, who wore only a loose white tank top and navy shorts nodded her head enthusiastically as she tuned the instrument, saying simply, "Can't complain."

Luna flopped onto Yesenia's bed and nuzzled her neck with her nose, planting a soft kiss.

Hermione blushed and turned away.

"Is something the matter?" Luna asked dreamily.

"This is going to sound quite silly of me," Hermione murmured, "But I always thought that, you know...you and Neville."

Luna smiled knowingly, "My friendship with Neville is a special one. He has shown me that there are so many ways to be good friends."

With that, she gently took the instrument out of Yesenia's hands and placed it on the ground. Lightly, she drew her lips to Yesenia's and kissed her delicately on the mouth.

"For instance, I am also very good friends with Yesenia," Luna said like a school teacher instructing a class.

Yesenia laughed, "And I am very good fuck-buddies with Luna."

Luna clasped her hands over her mouth in pretend shock at her friend's crudeness.

"As we can demonstrate," Yesenia continued in her sure and steady timbre, "and please, you may pull up that armchair by the corner."

Hermione brought the seat close to the bed and sat down, her heart beating too fast to speak.

"In very, very good friendships," Yesenia said as rolled onto her knees, her bum peeking slightly out of her shorts, "the first step is to remove any unnecessary garments entrapping said friend."

With that, Yesenia yanked off Luna's cardigan, revealing a sparking pink bra. Expertly, Yesenia unclasped Luna's pants and those came sliding off as well, showing Luna's matching pink thong.

Luna was blushing slightly, her porcelain cheeks turning rose. She turned to Hermione, "I believe it is your turn, unless you prefer not to."

Yesenia kissed Luna hard on the cheek, "I will forever worship at your alter, Luna. Do you know how long I've dreamed of seeing Hermione Granger naked?"

"You have?" Hermione gasped, suddenly embarrassed by her apparent celebrity. She removed her skirt, unbuttoned her shirt and slid off her black nylons.

Yesenia eyed Hermione, clearly impressed. She wolf-whistled and winked casually. Hermione was wearing a simple black bra, having removed her underwear. Hermione plopped back down into the armchair.

Luna's eyes fluttered like butterflies as Yesenia's hands reached over the bra, cupping her large breasts. Yesenia's mouth traced up and down her neck, hungry amd eager. Luna gasped and softly moaned, cooing.

Hermione's fingers were on her clitoris, tapping gently. Until this moment, she did not have the faintest idea that Luna was such a sexual and beautiful creature. It pleasured her to see Luna's writhing form.

Swiftly, Yesenia removed her small shorts. She had nothing underneath. Laying Luna on the bed, she clambered on top of her and positioned herself over Luna's ruby lips. Luna's hands reached up and held onto Yesenia's firm buttocks. With another faint moan, Luna started to lick Yesenia.

"Oooooooh fuck," Yesenia sputtered, her hands gripping the bedposts.

Hermione slid down into her chair and dipped her fingers into her wet pussy. Her labia lips and clitoris were wet with her juices now. She ran her fingers up and down her throbbing loins.

"Luna pleeeeeeease. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God," Yesenia gasped, her eyes closed firmly.

Hermione was looking at Luna's crotch, her hips thrusting up and down. They were lustful, needful. Before she could second-guess herself, Hermione crawled onto the bed and removed Luna's pink thong. There, displayed before her was Luna's soft pink vagina. It looked like a delicate and moist flower. Wordlessly, Hermione sank down and lapped her up.

Luna moaned loudly. Yesenia turned her head and when she saw that Hermione was now licking Luna, she groaned louder in ecstasy.

Hermione continued to orally service Luna, flicking her tongue up and down Luna's pink slit. Luna tasted delicious in a cozy and musky way. Hermione ran her hands down Luna's supple pale thighs as her tongue worked on Luna's hole.

"Luna has the...oh oh OH! Mmm...best pussy, doesn't she?" Yesenia asked between moans.

Hermione could only nod as Luna's hips were grinding fast against her pliant tongue. Ginny had taught the Gryffindor several things in their time together and she could tell it was driving Luna wild. Hermione gazed up and saw as Luna snaked a hand up Yesenia's shirt so she could fondle her breast. Yesenia groaned and gripped Luna's pale blonde hair, scratching it in obvious satisfaction.

Hermione removed her tongue from between Luna's thighs. Taking two fingers, she traced them up and down Luna's opening. She teased her pussy lips with her fingers. Luna raised her hips, trying to meet her entrance with Hermione's seductive hands.

"Wait!" Yesenia cried, "Before you put your fingers inside her."

Yesenia swiveled around so that she was facing Hermione instead of the bed post. She re-positioned herself on top of Luna's tongue. Yesenia bent forward, leaning towards Hermione. Without another word, Yesenia caught Hermione in a long kiss. The kiss was filled with Yesenia's moans as Luna licked her sex. When they released, Yesenia was smiling widely.

"Would you mind if I helped?" Yesenia whispered conspiratorially.

Hermione cocked her head in confusion but watched as Yesenia slid her fingers onto Luna's throbbing clitoris. In slow circles with occasional taps, she rubbed the hot nub.

Understanding, Hermione drew her two fingers up into Luna's slit and slowly penetrated the girl. Luna's hips bucked for a moment at the feeling of double stimulation but she settled. Hermione saw that Luna had stopped licking Yesenia, her face contorted in focus. Luna's slender fingers were alternately gripping and releasing the sheets in rhythm with Hermione's fingers' movements.

"Oh," Luna moaned faintly.

"Does that feel good, Lun?" Yesenia asked.

Biting her finger between her mouth, Luna nodded.

Hermione moved her fingers a little faster now, making the bed shake. The pounding shook Luna's breasts up and down in her lacy pink bra as if they were two cups threatening to spill. Yesenia bent down further and ran her tongue along Luna's clitoris, sucking on it, even pulling it lightly with her teeth.

Hermione bit her lip as she drove her fingers faster still. It was beginning to work Hermione up watching as Luna was being cared for by two women. Luna's moans were now coming in staccato cries. She rolled her head, her mouth open as her chest rose and fell quickly. With a wail of finality, Luna gasped wildly, shrieking and thrashing.

Now that Luna came, Yesenia lustily eyed Hermione as neither of them were finished. In a swift motion, Yesenia pushed Hermione off the side of the bed. Yesenia tore off her tank top, her petite breasts bouncing. Yesenia fell on top of Hermione and their mouths met as the two of them grinded together on the blue carpet. Hermione was thirsty for the fiery Yesenia.

Yesenia was rolling them around as she enthusiastically drank up Hermione in kisses and moans. Their hips became one, moving in sync, needing each other desperately. Yesenia bit Hermione's neck and as Hermione yelped, Yesenia was already making her way south. With another yelp, Yesenia had found Hermione's dripping wet vagina.

"Oh fuck!" Hermione cried out, her eyes fluttering, her hands grabbing Yesenia's short brown hair.

Without hesitation, Yesenia quickly plunged her fingers into Hermione's hole. Hermione wailed. This girl was exceptional.

"I've wanted to fuck you for so long, Hermione," Yesenia breathed raggedly as she fingered Hermione, "Wanted to lay you down and fuck you just like this."

Her fingers moved faster and Hermione was dangerously close to reaching her peak under Yesenia's hungry gaze.

Pausing for a heartbeat, Yesenia produced a strap-on dildo similar to the one Ginny had used on her before. Yesenia put it on and teased Hermione's labia lips with them, circling slowly. Yesenia brushed Hermione's cheek with her finger, smiling serenely. Suddenly, she entered Hermione.

"OOOHH!" Hermione screamed.

Yesenia, who straddled Hermione expertly, pinned Hermione's wrists to the ground. Yesenia was moaning loudly into Hermione's ear, panting. Hermione's legs were sprawled out, spreading them wide.

"Yes, just let me fuck you," Yesenia growled, grabbing Hermione by the hair. Yesenia thrusted hard into Hermione, taking her time to draw the dildo out just to drive it back in.

Yesenia sat up slightly and closed her eyes. She was also close as she rode Hermione. At this point, Hermione was just trying to keep herself from coming too soon. She suspended herself in a maddeningly erotic space where she could feel her own pleasure while restraining herself from coming. But watching Yesenia get off was threatening this with each moment.

"Ah. Ah. Ah...OOOOOOOH!" Yesenia cried out a luxuriously long moan, falling on top of Hermione though she continued to pound her in steady motions.

Yesenia's orgasm toppled Hermione over the edge. She released herself as well, moaning. Her moans became caught in Yesenia's mouth as the two shared another passionate kiss.


	7. Draught of Peace

The torches that hung on brackets flickered brightly in the darkness. Hermione's lone figure cast a long shadow as she emerged from the staircase onto the seventh-floor of Hogwarts.

Quietly, Hermione crept down the corridor as she took a familiar, though recently abandoned, pathway. It was an indecently late hour, but a desperation stirred within her.

From farther down the hall came an almost imperceptible yet entirely unmistakable thud.

Hermione darted behind a marble monument of Barnabas the Barmy. The sound had emanated from the concealed entrance to the Room of Requirement. In an instant, the bricks slid away to reveal a rather plain wooden door. Peering between Barnabus' legs, Hermione spotted a blur of blonde as it streaked out of the room, running down the corridor.

It could only be one person, Hermione thought. As she stood up, she made a mental note to not mention this to Harry. The last thing she wanted to do was heap more kindling atop the paranoia bonfire.

Approaching the space that had once more transformed into a blank wall, Hermione paced back and forth three times. She closed her eyes and focused. On the third turn, she heard a soft click.

In front of Hermione was a finely polished mahogany door. She turned the brass knob and entered. With a slight smile, she looked around the room. It was exactly to her specifications, just as she had hoped.

It was a small room, but cozy and circular. It was dome-shaped with a large stain-glass window on the ceiling. The window was lit by its occupants- stain-glass fish in oranges, yellows, and reds who continually swam and flickered in a lazy circle. A couch formed a large ring in the center of the room. At the nucleus of it all was a cauldron and a discreet black table with a silver tray. On the tray were a variety of ingredients in bowls and bottles.

Wordlessly, Hermione approached the cauldron as a disciple to an alter. She set down her rucksack, removing a very worn copy of _Advanced Potion-Making. _Flipping it to the required page, Hermione cursed loudly. The Half-Blood Prince was silent on the subject of the potion she wanted.

There was no annotation, not a single scrawl across the page that was entitled "The Draught of Peace".

"Once again confirming my theory that this Prince fellow was barking mad," Hermione muttered, tossing the nicked book onto the couch behind her.

In theory, however, there would be no need for any deviations to the potion. She had asked the Room of Requirement for the exact ingredients to the Draught of Peace as well as an understandable list of instructions.

Taking the bottle of powdered moonstone, Hermione poured it into the cauldron. The liquid inside immediately turned into a soft green just as _Advanced Potion-Making _promised.

An hour later, a frazzled yet satisfied Hermione emerged from the room, a vial of white liquid in hand.

The following morning, as the rest of the girls eventually filed out of the dormitory, Hermione reached into her rucksack and produced the vial. Taking a small sip, she closed her eyes and laid down. She pulled up her nightgown slightly and found her clitoris.

Immediately, Hermione felt herself being sluggishly tugged down. She took a deep breath and slowly circled her clitoris. Sliding perfectly into her mind danced several visions. Her and Ginny entwined behind a tree by the lake, moaning together in bed, being penetrated on a wintry night.

Already, Hermione was squirming, her chest rising and falling. She let out a soft moan. Her fingers traced up and down her soft pussy, brushing past the lips of her sex. Hermione looked down and before her was Daniella, her hair in magnificent blue curls that streamed down her back.

This vision of Daniella looked at her intensely, her tongue running along Hermione's creamy thighs as her fingers gripped her legs tightly.

"Let me take care of you," Daniella whispered softly, planting a kiss on Hermione's throbbing clitoris.

"Oh, Daniella," Hermione said with a shudder.

As Daniella stroked Hermione with her hot tongue, Hermione closed her eyes. She latched onto Daniella's soft curls.

"I've missed you so much," Hermione moaned.

"Don't close your eyes," Daniella warned between kisses and licks.

Hermione was indeed finding it more difficult to keep her eyes open. Her sex was splendidly warm, though, as if she were dripping honey. It was a languid, beautiful pleasure.

"Look at you," came Ginny's voice, hissing into Hermione's ears. Her voice was disembodied, seemingly coming from nowhere.

"Look at you lying there, you little whore," Ginny hissed again, "Do you like when Daniella licks your hot cunt?"

Daniella was completely naked, her soft womanly curves swaying from side to side as she pleasured Hermione.

"You like a good fucking, don't you, my kitten?" Ginny's voice purred.

"Hermione!" Luna suddenly cried, "Don't close your eyes!"

Suddenly, Luna was on top of Hermione. Daniella had vanished and in her place was Luna, who wore a translucent blue bra and thong.

"Come again?" Hermione asked, not in the least bit surprised to find Luna here in the Gryffindor house.

"You can't do this!" Luna cried, shaking Hermione, "You can't fall asleep like this!"

"What do you mean?" retorted Hermione in a slurred defense.

"She means that you took too much Draught of Peace, stupid," replied Yesenia, who was laying naked against Hermione.

"And can we please lose the nightgown? Since when did sexual fantasies ever involve clothing?"

Hermione nodded and stripped off her silky nightgown. Yesenia and Hermione were now naked, pressed together. Their breasts were soft against each other. Hermione examined the splash of freckles on Yesenia's face as her hands swept down the Ravenclaw's body.

The two met in a heated kiss, getting entangled. Yesenia moved her hips deeply into Hermione's, softly biting Hermione's bottom lip as she did so. Yesenia's pussy was wet and it turned on Hermione.

"Does my kitten like it when pretty girls touch her?" Ginny's voice asked once more.

Yesenia was lost in the crook of Hermione's neck, alternating between biting and sucking. Yesenia's passion for Hermione was needful and crazed. She brought her mouth to one of Hermione's generous breasts. Her tongue encircled it savagely, flicking up and down with heavy taps.

From the side of Hermione's bed came Luna, who was standing up as if she had been pushed off.

"Hermione! Please don't do this!" Luna pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't do what?" Yesenia asked as she penetrated Hermione with her recently achieved length.

"OH!" Hermione gasped.

"No! No! No!" Luna roared, trying to push Yesenia off, "She mustn't, Yesenia!"

"But look how much she likes it!" Yesenia cried, driving Hermione's hole with another lustful stroke.

Hermione's eyelids fluttered. She nodded in ecstasy.

"You take a pounding quite nicely, don't you, my 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, she's getting so close, Luna. Isn't it nice to watch her?" Yesenia asked Luna as she closed her eyes, her hardness sliding smoothly in and out.

Hermione's breasts bounced and Yesenia grabbed one, throwing her head back in pleasure. Hermione drew up her legs so that they rested onto Yesenia's shoulders. This allowed for deeper penetration, which caused both girls to groan achingly.

"Oh Merlin! You feel incredible, Hermione!" Yesenia gasped.

"Oooh, please!" Hermione answered, enjoying being filled by Yesenia.

"Ron, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ginny's voice screamed.

Hermione opened an eye. In Yesenia's place there was Ron. He was deep inside her.

Hermione howled, using her feet to forcibly shove Ron off of her.

Ron fell off the bed. He re-emerged fully clothed, his face ashen in panic.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, "Hermione? Can you hear me?"

He was now shaking her shoulder hard, rattling her skull.

The dull, tugging feeling of the Draught was dissipating. Hermione looked at Ron, who was standing fixated beside her bed. In his hand, he clutched the white vial.

Hermione looked down at herself. She was still under her covers which had not been disturbed.

"Ron, it's impossible for boys to come up here! What are you even doing here?"

Ron threw his hands up, "Right, why don't we start with _how'd you get up here_?"

"You didn't answer my question," Hermione remarked coldly, bringing the covers up to her neck.

"And you haven't answered mine," Ron replied quietly, holding up the vial.

"Hermione," Ron continued in an uneasy tone, "you of all people should know what a dangerous potion Draught of Peace is if you don't brew it properly! Blimey, You-Know-Who is doing who knows what and here you are thinking you can just doze off, dreaming up fantastic sex with McLaggen."

"Out! Now!" Hermione yelled, "I don't care how you got up here, but-"

"So who was it?" Ron interrupted, "If it wasn't Cormac?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "How long have you been standing here watching me?"

"Was it Zacharias?"

"You are completely clueless, Ronald! Only a twat like you could have gone this long not knowing I've been shagging half the girls in this place!"

There was a long silence.

Ron stood, eyes bulging, a lump in his throat.

The silence continued.

"Girls?" Ron croaked, "Is that what you- I mean- are you-?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She motioned for him to sit on the bed, which Ron complied with immediately.

"Ron," Hermione said after a sigh, "I don't know what I am, but what I do know is that it was a complete nightmare watching you snog Lavender."

"What? Was it 'cause _you_ wanted to snog her?" Ron asked, flinching backwards.

"Are you out of your skull?" Hermione roared angrily, slamming her fist on the bed.

"Right, nevermind," Ron muttered understandingly, eyes avoiding her gaze.

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair. She slid her fingers to her temples and rubbed them sorely.

"Ron, you blurt out whatever comes first to your mind, even if it's hurtful or ignorant or downright piggish."

Ron knitted his eyebrows and opened his mouth, then closed it again. There was a heavy silence between them, as if the wall they had tried for so long to dismiss had been fortified by their avoidance.

"Look," Ron said in a serious tone, his voice barely above a whisper, "If it's the jokes I make, I swear I'll stop. Reckon I only did it 'cause I wanted a go with you but saw how the other blokes were lining up. Couldn't really see myself up against Krum or McLaggen."

Hermione held her breath. What Ron had just admitted had been stunningly clear to her for ages, but it still gave her pause. Could this moment of clarity justify anything? Thinking it over, Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No," she said.

"Hermione?" Ron asked in a small squeak, "Hermione, please, I didn't know that you-"

"You knew, Ronald Weasley!" she snapped fiercely, her fists balled, "And don't for a single moment try to tell me you did not."

She was crying now, but she didn't care. She wiped her running nose with the back of her hand.

"Tell me what I should do!" Ron cried, a hand pulling at his hair.

Hermione choked out a laugh, "Right, and what would I say? To not be so petty? To never make sexist remarks to me or your sister? To quit acting like you don't deserve anything just because you're too damned a coward to try? If I really have to tell you THOSE things, Ron, then it is far too late for you."

She looked into his eyes, her lips tight. He had been stunned, his face drained of color, tears streaking down his freckled face.

"Being in love with you has been the cruelest burden, Ron. I want you to leave, because you have thoroughly broken my heart."

Hermione brought her hand up to her face and began to sob in earnest.

His face contorted in agony, Ron shook his head. Without another word, he ran out of the dormitory, slamming the door closed. Hermione was left alone, having never cried so bitterly.


	8. The Scarlet Harlot

If there was something past miserable, Ron Weasley had perfected it in Potions.

"Ralph, my boy," boomed Professor Slughorn as he raised a suspicious eyebrow over Ron's cauldron, "I'd expect Sacharissa Tugwood called for far less armadillo bile when she created her Beautification Potion, hmm?"

"Whatsit?" Ron spluttered, sending a small bottle of Sulfur Vive crashing to the floor.

At once, the entire classroom's enriching aroma of warm vanilla was enveloped by the stinking, putrid stench of sulfur. The students made retching faces and covered their noses. Ernie Macmillan fled the room, making gagging noises.

Hermione shook her head wearily as she tipped the required third dandelion root into her cauldron.

"_Tergeo" _Harry whispered quietly, siphoning up the mess with a recently mastered spell.

"No worries, young man," Slughorn continued, gripping Ron tightly on the shoulder, "I know a fellow exhausted by his studies when I see one. Let's say you return to this in my office tonight, shall we?"

Ron nodded, his face aflame. He turned on his heel and left the classroom.

Harry and Hermione made brief eye contact, but Hermione turned away to look at her potions list, which had suddenly become extremely fascinating.

* * *

That evening, Ron had swept out of the common room to Slughorn's office. Afraid that Harry would use this opportunity to question her about Ron's upsetting shift in temperament, Hermione, too, left.

Out in the corridor, Hermione moved at a brisk pace. Truthfully, she was also escaping Harry's insistent conversations surrounding his recent visits with Dumbledore.

She shuddered. The idea of a 'horcrux' was thoroughly disturbing, let alone the existence of...how many? Seven? The more frustrating part of this piece of information, of course, was the suspiciously limited information the library had to offer.

Really, she thought, don't we all have more than enough to worry about?

It was at that moment that Hermione bumped into Daniella as she turned a corner.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Hermione replied quickly before realizing who was before her.

Hermione lowered her eyes and made a step to the side, just as Daniella did the same. They made simultaneous darts to the same side until Daniella looked into Hermione's eyes. Just as Hermione had expected, it was too much for her. Daniella was breathtaking, even in the uneven flicker of the corridor's torches. Hermione's heart swooped into her throat, blocking her windpipe.

"Hi," Daniella said shyly.

"Hi," Hermione whispered back.

Daniella's hair was dark brown, cropped short with bangs. Hermione had initially hesitated because it was different from her usual style. There was something demure about Daniella's appearance.

"How are you?" breathed Daniella, biting her plump lips.

"I'm- I'm fine. There was an incident in Potions today and we- where the hell have you been Daniella? It's been months, you know."

Daniella looked down at her feet, "I know."

Tears were brimming at Hermione's eyes, but she brushed them off.

"Anyway, I better be on my way," Hermione whispered, walking away.

"You're headed to Ravenclaw, aren't you?" Daniella called from behind.

"And if I am?"

There was a pause much longer than Hermione had anticipated. She sighed and turned around. Daniella was crying, her hands covering her face. At once, Hermione's tense resolve softened.

"Daniella?" Hermione asked, returning to her side.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I really am," Daniella sobbed behind her hands, "It's just that I- well- well during the winter...my parents. My parents. They found out."

Hermione nodded wordlessly, rubbing Daniella's back. It felt strange touching her again.

"I also turned seventeen on the twenty-third of December. They told me they don't have to keep me anymore if they don't want, seeing as I'm of age."

"Oh Daniella, that's horrible."

"I don't know where I'm going to go in the summer!" cried Daniella, looking at Hermione, tears streaking down her face, "One of my friends is letting me keep my things at her mum and dad's but I don't know what will happen to me!"

Interlocking fingers, Hermione silently led them to the Ravenclaw Tower. They strode up the stairs and approached the bronze eagle knocker. The eagle noticed Daniella's clearly upset figure and decided upon a rather simple question, which Hermione answered without skipping a beat.

As they walked into the common room, Daniella whispered, "The eagle has been so kind to me these past few months, even just let me in a few times when no one was around."

Hermione ushered them to the correct door and knocked softly. A dreamy-eyed blonde opened the door excitedly to Hermione. As she opened it further to reveal a pale Daniella, Yesenia sat up in her bed.

* * *

"Five Galleons says you'll never guess where I picked up this deck," Yesenia proclaimed, setting a stack of cards down at the center of their seated circle.

Hermione spread the cards apart and blushed. Unapologetic depictions of scantily clad and well-endowed women smiled up at her. Some waved while others blew kisses.

" 'The Clever Wenches of Fortune'?" Daniella remarked, picking up the box and reading the cover.

"Fred and George," Hermione answered automatically as she piled the cards back together.

"And for tonight, I will be your guide," Yesenia replied mischievously as she placed three cards face-down before Daniella.

"What? Am I first?"

"Clear your head and the future shall be revealed before you," Yesenia said in a tone reminiscent of a particularly batty professor.

The first card was turned over. A winking blonde twirled in a slow, teasing circle, a snake wrapped around her shoulders.

"Serpent Seductress- a nice one indeed. Means asserting yourself in dangerous situations."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Any forms of Divination felt like one big joke, but she could see that Daniella was already transfixed, staring intently at the card.

The next card revealed a woman bathing in a rose-colored bath, the bubbles barely concealing her nipples.

"The Buxom Beauty- a great card to have in the 'present' position. Means finding comfort in the good things life has to offer."

Daniella slid her hand out to Hermione, the tips of their fingers touching.

"And for the future," Yesenia turned the third card around, showing a woman with long dark curls sitting on a luxurious cushion, wearing nothing a lace brassiere and ripped nylons.

"Oh dear, The Scarlet Harlot," Yesenia whispered.

"Well, what does it mean?" Daniella pursued, biting her lips once more.

"You've come out to your family, haven't you?" Yesenia asked bluntly.

"How did you-"

"The cards are saying many things, but I can see a great deal more," Yesenia said, eying Daniella.

Daniella burst into tears and Yesenia took her up in her arms. The quirky Ravenclaw patted her firmly on the back.

"You did a brave thing. Telling them is a scary but important step. Give them some time, they'll come around, trust me."

Daniella nodded, wiping her tears.

"You think?"

Without another word, Yesenia kissed her on the mouth. Immediately, they took each other in. Hermione would have felt a twinge of jealously but her loins began to burn achingly.

The two girls stood up, still locked in a deep kiss. Yesenia guided them to the dresser, where she knocked off everything on top of it. Daniella sat on the dresser as Yesenia kissed her, hands all over her sides, clutching her short hair.

Yesenia's fingers ran up Daniella's thighs. Daniella's eyes fluttered wildly as Yesenia's hands disappeared under her skirt. Her hand emerging once more, Yesenia brought her finger up to her mouth and sucked on it.

Yesenia bent towards Daniella's ear and whispered something Hermione could not hear, but it caused Daniella to gasp softly.

Daniella's black panties removed, Yesenia got on her knees. Daniella wrapped her legs around her shoulders as Yesenia went under her skirt.

Hermione turned to see Luna on her bed, shorts and panties removed, her fingers racing quickly on her clitoris, her eyes locked on the two girls. Hermione got onto the bed with Luna, who was already breathing rapidly.

Hermione placed her hands on either side of Luna's supple thighs, which were now flushed. Hearing the beginnings of Daniella's soft, luxurious moans, Hermione nuzzled Luna's sex.

Already, Luna had her fingers tangled in Hermione's soft curls. Hermione drew a few kisses up and down the inner-most part of Luna's thighs. She kissed the outer lips of her sex, which was moist and ready.

Hermione used only a single stroke of her tongue, running it all the way from Luna's taint to her clitoris. This single lick caused Luna to buck wildly, excited at her touch.

"Oh. Oh. Oh," Daniella shuddered as Yesenia continued to orally pleasure her on the dresser.

The sounds of Daniella being seduced was intoxicating to Hermione. Her core was slick with desire. She sent another single flick up Luna's slit.

Luna's lips were parted and she continued to watch her roommate and Daniella in their wild and passionate lovemaking. Her shirt and bra were gone now.

Hermione whipped off her clothes as well. She climbed on top of Luna and smiled as she lowered her wet pussy on top of Luna's. Luna's arms wrapped around Hermione's smooth back, her fingers trailing along her firm yet plump ass. The two grinded against each other, groaning in lust.

Hermione bent her head down and teased the tip of Luna's nipple, shaking it vigorously. Luna's creamy breast looked delicious and Hermione circled it endlessly with her tongue. Luna rolled her head to the side as Hermione pleased her breast. With her fingers, Hermione cupped and played with Luna's other breast.

"Luna, your naked body is going to get me off," Hermione whispered fiercely, nipping at her neck.

Daniella shrieked passionately and Hermione turned around. Yesenia was now longer under the skirt, but her hands were. Her hand was driving quickly, pounding Daniella. Daniella's eyes were shut tight, her mouth open wide.

"My turn," Luna replied, flipping them around on her bed.

Hermione now had her back on the bed and she could watch Yesenia as she conquered Daniella.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, her hole suddenly filled.

Luna was deep inside of her, using a spell that Ginny had no doubt taught her. It felt good being fucked like this, Hermione thought wistfully.

"Ahhhhh," Luna gasped, sliding herself in and out of Hermione's tight cunt.

The two locked into a steady rhythm, Hermione watching Luna's breasts move with each stroke. She could hear Daniella begging and moaning. She enjoyed being pleasured by Luna. She writhed furiously in bed, her sex splendidly wet.

In a sustained moan, Daniella came.

"I'm going to come," Hermione whispered.

Luna nodded and moved quickly inside of her. She rode Hermione until Hermione was seized in an orgasm, collapsing in Luna's bed.


	9. The Black Ribbon

**A/N: The story continues in the next story "Headmistress Moriah the Enigmatic". **

Hermione stood at the edge of the lake, her fingers running through a length of black silk ribbon. The waters lapped at her bare feet which bit with cold even in this warm season. She closed her eyes and felt the smoothness of the ribbon against her cheek.

* * *

Hermione's back was stiff in the hard wooden chair. The sun overhead had left all those in attendance in a stew of their own sweat and grief. At a time such as this, Hermione should have been following along to the present speaker's eulogy (a Durmstrang professor by the name of Petrovna who had been a fellow member of the Wizengamot). But her mind, despite all good intentions, was fixed elsewhere.

More specifically, fixed upon the bowed head three rows ahead of her. The head had shimmering black hair tied into a ponytail by a black ribbon. The bowed head was resting upon an older woman's shoulder.

The head turned slightly and Daniella and Hermione locked eyes. There was a desperate pleading in the soft eyes of the Ravenclaw but the woman beside her coughed impatiently and her head swiveled back to the front.

* * *

Hermione shivered in the cold water. A light breeze picked up and tickled her skin. It refreshed her, stirred her. Through the dappled reflections of light through the trees, small fish could be seen silently darting around her bare thighs.

* * *

The crowd moved in waves into the Great Hall, Hermione surrounded by students, parents, professors, members of the Order, and a whole host of important people.

Ron and Harry had gone off to search for the other members of the extensive Weasley family. Harry had turned around to invite her, but the look exchanged between his two best friends, a mix of sorrow and confusion, kept him from pressing her further.

In the swirling mass she felt lost, her throat squeezed tight with agony. For days, the pain emanating from two different sources had channeled into a singular grief.

A flash of familiarity peeked behind a veil in the crowd. Hermione squinted and pushed through the throng to see the two she recognized. Long red hair as fiery as the girl who tucked it now behind her ear was having a determined, intimate conversation with Daniella.

Daniella held her arms tight to her chest, wiping her wet nose as Ginny spoke, nodding along. Ginny brought up a hand to stroke Daniella's arm consolingly but she flinched away. Their eyes followed the older woman Daniella was with, who was speaking with a man only a few feet away. The momentary distraction of who was no doubt Daniella's mother allowed Ginny and the girl to continue their hurried conversation.

An idea formed in Hermione's mind. With a quill from her bag, Hermione raced to the lavatories and entered a stall, composing a note on the program she had received. With a spell she had learned from Ginny in order to pass secret notes, the words vanished save for a small "HG" tucked in the top corner.

Out of the lavatories, Hermione strode back to where she had left Ginny and Daniella, but now Ginny was speaking in hushed tones to Luna Lovegood.

Like months ago, the beautiful Ravenclaw had disappeared.

* * *

The lake engulfed Hermione, drinking up her naked torso and pale breasts. Normally, she would have detested, even feared such a brazen act, but the world had somehow changed. Even her skin felt different as it slipped further into the lake.

She dipped under momentarily then rose up, her brown hair shiny and slick against her back.

* * *

Tears clouded Hermione's vision as she wedged herself out of the Great Hall. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she walked along a gravel path through a garden.

A small cluster of people were gathered in the garden, closely surrounding a slump-shouldered figure with a prominent brow. The figure turned around and the hard expression on his face swiftly turned to joy at the sight of Hermione.

In the most polite manner afforded to the large and graceless international Quidditch star, Viktor Krum swept three determined reporters out of the way like a puff of smoke.

Hermione braced herself just in time as Krum wrapped her in a tight bear hug. It comforted her to some extent and she patted him on the back, realizing that he was sobbing into her shoulder in earnest.

Releasing her from his grip, he pointed to a path out towards the lake. Hermione nodded and they walked together (after a rather terrifying look Viktor flicked across any reporters who had the notion of pursuing them).

Taking off the heels that pained her, Hermione walked with Krum to the edge of the lake. After holding back for so long, Hermione told him everything. Viktor said little, nodding along and rubbing her shoulder at the necessary moments.

When Hermione told him of Daniella and her struggles over Ron, she could hear the anxiety in her voice. The fears she had for Daniella's safety and the worry over her friendship with Ron had totally consumed her. The feelings she had for all of these people ached to be defined or given an identity, but Hermione could think of none. What did her intimacy with Daniella or confusing arguments with Ron have to do with a label?

Removing her stockings and bundling them in her bag, Hermione sat next to Krum under the cool  
trees. After she had confessed everything to Krum, she was surprised to hear him speak. Much was torturing his mind as well.

He talked about his recent bouts of depression on his world tour with the Bulgarian team. His teammates had pressed him for everything concerning the death of Cedric and the return of Voldemort, but he found himself unable to talk about it. His celebrity had kept him from taking any controversial stands against the ministry and what seemed to him like an obvious internal takeover by the Dark Lord. The past two years had been difficult and it was apparent that Dumbledore's death had shaken him considerably.

For a long time, both sat staring out at the waters. Viktor rested his hand over hers and she allowed him to leave it there.

* * *

Hermione floated peacefully on her back. The trees swayed, their rustling leaves sounded like a rolling tide.

In her bag, the secret note remained unread. The words were spilling out, into the lake, becoming immersed and lost.

"D,

Whatever Ginny has told you, believe her. I am leaving but I suppose you are as well. What we have shared can never be taken from you. Thank you for a friendship beyond definition.

HG"

* * *

It started with one kiss on the side of Hermione's neck. Just a single, exploratory kiss.

Needful and silent, their lips brushed each other's face, their cheeks, their eyelids, their lips.

They were quickly undressed. Her black dress hastily removed. Jacket and pants thrown aside. Legs locked around his middle, she was placed tenderly on a bed of grass. A tongue fast at work, though clumsy and surprisingly inexperienced, Hermione's eyes fluttered and her cheeks grew rosy. Past tears that once more filled her eyes, she imagined Daniella pleasuring her instead.

Beautiful, soft, curvy Daniella licking her sex. Daniella with the brown doe eyes gazing up at Hermione as her fingers plied her sweet pussy.

Protection charm in place, Viktor muttered a bashful request for consent. Hermione, in a frenzied fever, nodded her approval. He entered her and her body convulsed at the pleasure.

It felt just as it had when Ginny had used a strap-on dildo to ride her. Hermione enjoyed being penetrated, and the thought of the freckle-kissed breasts of Ginny bouncing above her made Hermione moan in lust.

Krum's shaft sliding in and out of her cunt turned her on. She placed two fingers on her delicate clitoris and closed her eyes. She arched her back as Viktor circled her breast with his tongue.

His pounding came deeper and faster now. She called out for him to keep going as she was about to come.

In a final frenzy of ecstacy, Hermione's orgasm swept through her body. She closed her eyes and her lips let out a wild moan. Krum quickly followed, his body collapsing on top of hers.

* * *

Hermione floated naked and alone. The black ribbon Krum had used as a funeral arm band had been presented to her without a word. She gently released it and it floated out of her grasp.

It had been a thoughtful, yet unnecessary gesture, she thought to herself. Krum was just one person. One person as scared and unsure as she was. He would go back to Bulgaria to do what was required of him as surely as she would stay with her friends to do what was required of her.

As the ribbon spiraled and wound its way down into the dark depths of the lake, Hermione felt herself lifted up. She was alone but for the first time in a very long time, this pleased her. Her spirit, which could not be called by name or spoken, had been raised up into the light.


End file.
